Pokémon- DVR #5
by H. Haku
Summary: Meet Natsume (Sabrina)! Girl's day, Japan's favorite holiday, celebrated in the beautiful Tamamushi (Celadon) City!


Pokémon- Ep. Series #5

# Down Victory Road

Episode 20: GRADUATION AND A PSYCHIC SAYONARA!

Narrator: "Celina, Otoshi, Tracey, and Alana have stayed in the luxury of the Saffron City gym for quite a while now, and Sabrina has been teaching Celina well." A scene passes by where Sabrina steps aside as a chair is flung at her, Celina grinning nervously as she balances several other objects with psychic powers. "Yamato, Yuri, and Hayuko find an interest in Celina's power, Yamato especially…" 

"Focus…Don't let anything distract you. The only thing you should be paying attention to is my voice in your mind." Sabrina was talking to Celina telepathically. They barely ever said words out loud anymore, just through telepathy. "Everyone's psychic, they just don't realize it. How else could we be able to talk to them? You and your Pokémon share a special bond, stronger than the average trainer, because of it. You are the next generation of great psychics. **_We_** are the psychics of the new world."

Celina was seated in her usual fashion on her knees, her eyes closed and her hands together. Mew floated in front of her, staring at her. She clenched her teeth, and the spoons she had before her started to move. They shook for a minute, and then started to bend. 

"Control…Concentration…That's what you need." Mew told her.

The spoons broke in half. 

"Good." Sabrina said out loud. "You have been making great progress. Now I am going to set you up against trainers of your own rank." 

"My own rank?" She opened her eyes and looked up. 

"This sure must be tough for her." Otoshi said, twirling his stick around and around in the air, his Marowak imitating him. 

"We gotta go now." Alana motioned for Tracey to follow her as they left.

"The only way for Celina to completely master her powers is to be pushed to her limits." Yuri told him, waving good-bye to Alana and Tracey. She, Otoshi, Yamato, and Hayuko stood at the sidelines of the arena. They had been doing so for the past few days of tough training Sabrina would put Celina through, observing all that happened. Otoshi and Yuri did the most talking, while Yamato and Hayuko would watch intently. "It's important that she fully masters the concepts of telepathy and telekinesis, because if she uses them while she is weak and untrained, it can hurt her seriously."

"That is correct." Hayuko turned to them. "A teacher is tough and merciless in teaching the art of using psychic powers with Pokémon training. It is the best way- the only way."

"Go, Slowbro!" A psychic boy called out his Pokémon.

"Mew…" Celina's voice echoed through Mew's mind. "I choose you!"

The two Pokémon appeared in front of each other. 

"Confusion, Slowbro!"

"Use your Mega Punch attack!" She commanded.

"A one round knock out." Hayuko said emotionlessly, everyone expecting it.

Four trainers jumped into the scene. 

"Venomoth!" One called out. "Wigglytuff!" Another one chose her Pokémon. "Golbat, I choose you!" The third one shouted. "Gastly, go!" The male trainer yelled.

"Mew, wipe them out with Metronome!"

All four Pokémon were thrown down with a Confusion attack, and started to attack each other. Six other trainers appeared and threw their Pokéballs, sending out some psychic types. 

"Psychic!" Celina's purple eyes shot open, and Mew did as she commanded, knocking out all six of the Pokémon. 

"Too easy for you?" Little Sabrina smiled. 

"Much too easy." Celina turned around to face her.

"Then how about fighting someone…" The camera view was a foot to face action, and Yamato stood in front of her with a Pokéball floating around him. "A little more advanced?"

"Yamato…?" Celina's surprised face quickly became confident, her trademark determined smile on her face. "Okay, one on one!"

"Go, Alakazam!" He opened his eyes and lifted his head, and a blue light threw the Pokéball into the arena.

"Mew, you're up!" She pointed ahead. "Mega Punch!"

"Reflect, Alakazam." Unlike Celina, Sabrina and Yamato never put physical emotion into their battling, quietly saying a command and letting their minds do the rest.

The damage was cut by half because of Alakazam's Reflect move. 

"Metronome!" She quickly shouted.

"Psybeam." His pale blue eyes glowed. 

The Metronome ended up being Solar Beam, which clashed against the Psybeam with loud crackling noises. Everyone gasped at the brilliant flashes of purple, blue, and pink, lighting the entire arena up in a bright glow. 

"I've never seen a battle like this!" Otoshi staggered back, blinded by the light.

"They happen occasionally, but only between the advanced of Sabrina's students." Yuri shielded her eyes as the crackling noise continued. "This is it! When the fireworks are over, we'll see who's the winner." 

The light vanished, but the zapping of left over psychic and solar lightning made the dusty ground fly up, spreading sand everywhere. When the sand drifted back down, everyone gasped. Alakazam and Mew were both standing up, not even a scratch on either of them. Yamato clenched his teeth, and Celina tightened her fist. 

"Recover!" He commanded.

"Now's your chance! Pound!" She called out.

While Alakazam was healing, Mew came up, raised its fist, and pounded down on its head. Everything was still as they waited to see what would happen. Alakazam tilted backwards and fell, X's for eyes. 

"You won!" Otoshi lowered his arm from his head, as did everyone else.

"Impossible!" Yuri yelled in disbelief. "Yamato's been undefeated all his life!"

"A good battle," He regained his composure and wiped the sweat from his face. "I should've expected it. Return, Alakazam!"

"Mew, return!" She raised its Master Ball in the air with telekinesis. "That was one of the toughest battles I've ever been in!" She laughed nervously.

Sabrina looked at them and left quickly. Otoshi, Yuri, and Hayuko wiped the dirt off their clothes and exited, Yuri and Otoshi arguing about knowing Celina would win.

"You fight well." Yamato brushed aside a strand of blonde hair from his face. 

"You, too-" Celina was interrupted by a strange feeling. 

She felt herself being pulled to him, and gasped when she saw a blue light surround her- Yamato's color light. He brought her directly in front of him, his face not even an inch away from hers. He leaned down, bringing himself even closer to her, and she could feel his breath on her lips. 

"You fascinate me." That's all he said, in a hot whisper, before pressing his lips against hers. 

It surprised her. He wrapped his arms around her, but she pulled out of his grasp. 

"I…I'm sorry." She turned and started to walk away quickly. When she opened the door, she found Hayuko, Otoshi, and Yuri leaning against it to hear all that happened.

"Umm…" They looked at each other nervously as she stood in shock. 

"Oh! Otoshi! Hayuko!" Yuri acted surprised. "How dare you eavesdrop on them? People need privacy, you know!" She crashed a mallet on both of their heads, knocking out their teeth, and dragged them away, smiling nervously. 

Celina sighed and ran down the hallways, out of the building. 

* * * * * * 

"You want to see Alana and Tracey?" A man answered the door for Celina at the studio. "Alright, come on in!"

She was amazed at everything that was happening- lights switched on over scenery and backgrounds, people in Clefairy costumes danced everywhere, people were busy doing this and that, and then she spotted Alana flirting with Fiorello Cappuccino.

"Alana!" Celina waved to her, attracting her attention.

"Celes!" She ran up to her. "You're taking a break off, eh?" Alana led her over to Fiorello.

"Ah, this must the great Celina Meraki I have heard so much about!" Fiorello had glossy blue hair that came down to his shoulders, purple eyes, and wore sunglasses on his head. Normally she would've swooned at the site of him, but all she did was smile as he leaned down and kissed her hand. 

"Where's Tracey?" Celina asked her.

"Over in the back room where the costumes are made." Alana waved to her as she left.

She walked over to where she was told. As she reached for the doorknob, it turned and the door opened as two people stepped out, chatting loudly. When she peered in, she saw Tracey busy, sketching something on his paper. 

"Kenji?" 

"Celina, you're here!" He smiled stood up. "You really should get out of that gym more often. Celina? What's wrong?"

She was staring at him, a broken look on her face.

"Let's go back to the gym." She said quietly.

"Okay…" He looked worried, but followed her out.

* * * * * * 

"I'm gonna take a nice hot bath, you guys." They were back in their room at the Saffron City gym, and Alana ran to the back, outside, where there was a natural hot spring.

"What is it, Celina?" Tracey was frantic to find out why she was so quiet. 

"Are you alright?" Otoshi seemed worried, too. 

"I'm fine…" She forced a smile on her face. "I'm going to take a bath, too." She stood up and walked away to undress.

"What happened?" Tracey asked Otoshi.

"She had to beat Yamato in a battle." He began. He was about to tell him how they had kissed, but after looking into his eyes he decided against it. "To tell you the truth, I don't get why she's so upset about it." Tracey nodded his head and walked away. _"But I wish she hadn't done it." _He thought as disappointment overcame him. 

They were all in the hot spring, but it was separated into two different parts by a bamboo wall. Steam drifted around them, Otoshi and Tracey in one part and Celina and Alana in the other. 

"What happened, Celes?" Alana glanced over at her. They both had a towel wrapped around their bodies, their white arms crossed underneath their heads as they leaned on the rocks at the side of the spring.

"Nothing, really." She said quietly, raising her head to look her in the eye.

"Does it have something to do with that hottie, Yamato?" 

"No, I said nothing happened." Celina turned her head away, her eyes closed.

The camera zoomed in on Tracey and Otoshi, who had towels around their waists. 

"I'm worried about Celina." Tracey looked over at him.

"Don't worry, she'll get over it." Otoshi's hair was down, and the dark purple strands floated in the water. 

Alana kept staring at Celina, whose eyes were closed and it appeared that she was relaxing, but inside something was bugging her. Being her best friend since childhood, Alana could tell. And she also knew just what to do. Alana reached over to the bamboo wall and climbed over it, landing in the water in between Otoshi and Tracey. 

"Hi guys!" She smiled cheerfully. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" They yelled and screamed, trying their hardest to get away from her.

"What is your problem?! I'm not naked or anything!" Alana stood up, the towel still around her. 

"Get out! Get out! Get out! Get out! Get out! Get out!" Tracey kept shouting like a broken record. 

"Shut up!" A large mallet smashed down on his head, and Celina jumped into the water, the white towel wrapped around her body. "All I need is quiet! Can't you guys see that?! I want a break!"

She stormed away, back into their room. 

"Good job, Trace!" Alana rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Did you do that for Celina or because you're really desperate?!" Tracey asked, but then realized how he insulted himself. 

"Listen, I don't know what happened, and I'm her best friend!" She pointed at the door that Celina walked through. "I've never seen her like this my entire life- something's wrong."

"It took you that long to realize it?!" Otoshi and Tracey towered over her. 

* * * * * * 

"Satsuki-san, when you are ready Sabrina wants to talk with you in private." Yuri's voice was blurred by static on the intercom.

"Alright…" She replied quietly while brushing her glossy black hair. 

_"Why am I so upset about this?" _She thought to herself, looking at her dark purple eyes in the mirror. _"It was just…a kiss. It just means Yamato has something for me. Why am I bothered by this?" _

"Your dream." Mew's voice startled her. "In your dream the other day, all those men were fighting over you." It appeared at her side. "By now you should know that all your dreams have a meaning, you being a psychic." 

"I have to go see Sabrina now." She quickly left the room, tying the ends of her headband around her hair. 

While walking so fast, she bumped into someone turning around the corner.

"Celina…" She looked up into Yamato's face. "Are you…okay?"

"I'm fine!" She maneuvered around him but he grabbed her wrist. 

"I need to talk to you…"

"Later, Sabrina called for me." Her voice was cold, stimulating a hurt expression on his face.

She arrived at Sabrina's arena, where the official matches for the Marsh Badge took place. Sabrina sat in her chair, her younger self seated on her lap.

"You're here." She said, standing up. "I know what happened between you and Yamato." She telepathically told her. "But that's not what I brought you here for. You have been making much progress in your psychic training, and I'm impressed. Now I am certain that you are a true psychic."

"And the importance of this is…?"

"It is time for you to graduate." 

That was all that was needed to be said. Celina knew what she meant- Her training was over, and it was time for her to move on and continue her Pokémon journey.

"Are you sure I am ready?" She asked.

"I can feel it." Sabrina looked down at her. "You may stay if you'd like, but your friends are eager to leave too. From what I've heard, the production of their movie is done. You have until tomorrow morning to tell me what you final decision is- to leave, or to stay. You are dismissed!"

Celina quietly left the room, walking down the hallways back to her room slowly. 

"Psst! Satsuki-chan!" Yuri motioned for her to follow her. 

"What is it?" She asked once they were in the library. 

"I can tell you were bothered by…the kiss." Yuri said.

"That's what I don't understand…" Celina crossed her arms and turned away.

"Personally, **_I _**wouldn't!" Yuri took her hand. "You should be very happy! All these years I've known Yamato, and he's barely ever shown signs of emotion. Sometimes he would get worried about his Pokémon when they were hurt in battle, and sometimes he was frustrated. But that's about it. No smiles, no laughing, nothing!" She shook her head. "The girls here at the gym would swoon and fawn every time he passed by, but he'd continue walking, not even acknowledging them. Hayuko and I began to believe nothing would ever get through to him. But then I had this dream…. Where Yamato was trapped in this black world of nothingness, and a hole was opened to him. In the hole light poured out, and there a beautiful raven-haired goddess with brilliant purple eyes took his hand and lifted him out of his unhappiness."

"Are you saying that premonition was about…me?"

"Yes!" She nodded her head. "And this is the first time that I've ever seen Yamato so worried! He's worried about you…and he's sorry for what he did, seeing that it frightened you." 

"Celina?" He appeared at the door, and Yuri knew that was her cue. She left quickly, leaving Yamato and Celina alone. 

"What do you want?" She avoided looking into his handsome face, but she could actually feel his eyes burn into her. 

"I want to apologize." He reached to put his hand on her shoulder, but she jerked away and he knew it would be better if he didn't. "I really shouldn't have done what I did. I…I just couldn't help it."

"I accept your apology." She said carelessly, not even turning around to face him. 

"No you don't." Yamato stepped back, hurt. 

"But I wonder, what happened to you to make you how you are? So quiet and emotionless…" 

"A girl." That was all he said, and she could hear the pain in his voice as he remembered it. "But… that's the past. I just want to start a new life."

"Why am I in it? Why am I so important to you?" Celina whirled around and faced him, anger burning in her eyes. 

"Because…" He hesitated and his blue eyes flickered. "I love you."

She paused, staring at him. 

"But I don't love you." 

That was it. The only thing she needed to say. She quickly left the room, leaving him to stare with his cold blue eyes. 

She arrived at her room, and looked out the large window to see the sun setting, spreading the large room full of gold and pink light. Otoshi was sitting on the bamboo floor, his feet together and his fingertips against each other, his eyes closed and his posture straight, next to Marowak. He was in obvious Japanese meditation with his Pokémon, used a lot by kendo. Alana was brushing her long brown hair as she looked out the window, and Tracey was sitting at the sliding door, which was open at the time. 

They looked up as she entered, but continued what they were doing. Tracey had a sketchpad on his lap, and he was busy drawing something outside. Celina looked at him, and a strange feeling came over her. She remembered what had happened in her dream- Tracey had helped her, encouraged her to go on with her journey and not to think about love. She walked over to him and brought her eyes down to his drawing. It was beautiful and intricate, properly titled: "Sunset in Yamabuki". The Silph Co. Building, the TV Tokyo® studio, the fighting gym next door- everything was there. 

"You ready to leave, you guys?" She looked up at them.

"What?" Alana stared.

"We're leaving?" Otoshi turned to look at her. 

"I can't stay here forever!" She winked. "I have the Regional Championships to go to once I get the rest of my badges!" 

Everyone looked to each other and smiled- Celina was back to her old self. 

The next morning, everyone gathered their things and prepared to start off on their adventures again. Celina and Mew walked over to Sabrina and her younger self.

"So you've decided to leave." Sabrina called out Hayuko. 

"Speaking for everyone here, I thank you for your help when we were in need." He said, shaking her hand. The ending music began to play in the background. 

"You're done with your training, congratulations!" Yuri appeared, followed by many other students there at the gym. 

Yamato stepped forward, the same emotionless look on his face. Everyone stood still, watching as he came up to her. The tension was broken as he reached his hand out to shake hers. Celina smiled and took his hand. 

"Only the truest of a Pokémon Master would leave for the sake of Pokémon training." He told her. He surprised everyone but Yuri by smiling.

Narrator: "And so, Celina and her friends leave the Saffron City Gym." They show them all waving as they ride their bikes away. "It looks Yamato has a lot more to learn there at Sabrina's gym. For now the future looks bright for our young heroes." The scene ends with Celina looking to Tracey and smiling to herself. 

## Episode 21: BACK TO SCHOOL- BREEDER'S LANE

"Scissor Street?" Alana walked down a busy road with her friends as she read the sign. "Pretty busy, don't you think?" 

"This place is famous for all its breeding salons and such!" Tracey chirped cheerfully. "It's a great place for us to learn a lot about Pokémon care from the experts!"

"Tell me now, how do you know so much about these kind of things?" Otoshi walked his bike behind them with his Marowak, which was usually out of its Pokéball.

"Yeah!" Celina looked to him. "Do you actually do research about this stuff?"

He sighed while his friends walked on, thinking. They passed signs and advertisements for all sorts of places for breeding Pokémon. 

"Hey, if I'm correct, this is where the famous Suzy works!" Tracey stopped at a glass door with a Vulpix on it. "I'm going to see what she can do for my Marril."

He was about to open the door when a man dressed in a suit and wearing glasses appeared. 

"Your trainer's license, please?" He asked them.

"Oh, here." Celina and Alana handed him their Pokédexes. 

"I'm right! You're both from Pallet Town, and according to your records, Celina Meraki and Alana Miyamoto, you have both run out of time on your licenses as trainers!" He flipped shut their Pokédexes. "That means you have to go to school and finish getting all the credits you were supposed to!"

"But I'm sixteen!" Alana towered over him. "I don't have to go to school! Here in Japan, after ninth grade, school is optional! Get it? OP-TION-AL!" 

"That's right!" Celina was getting angry. "I got all my credits! I went through ninth grade and I chose not to take any entrance exams into high school! I took Calculus, Language Arts in high school level, Biology in high school level, what more do you want?"

"And you are how old?"

"Fifteen…" She said, trying to control her infuriation at the fact her license was being taken away. 

"That means that you should be in school!" He stood up and brushed his suit off. "You see, just because you have all of your credits doesn't mean anything! In this part of our country, it is age that counts, not how many credits you got in another area." 

"Does that mean all the ten year olds have to go through this too?" Tracey asked.

"No, just the people that are supposed to be in high school, unless they're qualified as gym trainers and such." He clapped his hands and three other men appeared. 

The men dragged them over to a school nearby, the typical Japanese high school. 

"I'm not old enough to be in high school!" Tracey whined.

"So what?" Alana growled. "If we have to go through this trouble, so do you!"

"But I'm nineteen years old, I've been through high school already!" Otoshi argued.

"Then you are to be a teacher!" The man handed him a tag with the words: "Otoshi-san" on it. "You must be trained in the way of a kendo. You are now the kendo team teacher!"

"This is stupid." He sighed as his Marowak nodded his head.

"I am the principal here at Sakura Academy." He led them inside the school and to his office. "I am Mr. Kasuragi. You are required to stay here for a week, five school days in other words." 

"Looks like you have no choice." A familiar voice made everyone turn around.

"Cid!" They shouted.

"That's me!" He raised his glasses from his eyes to his head, winking his green eye and a little sparkle shone from his teeth, typical Anime style.

"Oh, Cid!" Alana swooned.

"Ugh, _Ani_." Celina was about to be sick. "You're only nineteen!"

"Well, this is one of the most refined high schools in all of Japan!" Principal Kasuragi said. "You should be happy we're letting you in without any exams or fees! And Cid, you're supposed to be teaching your class right now!"

"You're teaching here?" Otoshi asked. 

"Yep." He raised his I.D. up in the air for them to see. "I teach Pokémon Biology."

"Which reminds me." Kasuragi snatched up Marril and held it up. "No Pokémon are allowed to wander about, they must remain in their Pokéballs unless you are in a class where the use of them is necessary."

"What? No Pokémon are allowed?!" Celina nearly fainted.

"Marril, return." Tracey sighed deeply as the red beam retrieved it.

"Marowak will help me train the art of kendo, so I must leave it out." Otoshi argued.

"Fine then! But for all you students, no Pokémon!" He handed the three of them papers and keys. "The papers are your classes and teachers and the keys are to your locker where a uniform is already set for you."

"This is gonna be a horrible week…" Celina groaned. 

They immediately went to their lockers to change into uniforms. Tracey had to wear a white button up shirt and black pants, it being too hot to wear the jacket. The typical boy's uniform was a suit, but not as elaborate. Alana stepped out, posing as sparkles fell around her. She had a white blouse with a dark blue vest over it, a red bow around the collar, and a short black pleated skirt. She had knee-high socks and black high heels, but her white gloves were still on.

"Celes, come out now!" Alana turned around to call her friend out while Tracey, Otoshi, and Cid gawked and ogled at the site of her. 

"This is the first time I've ever worn anything but my boots…" They heard her voice say quietly. "And a skirt…" They heard her shudder.

"It can't be that bad, little sister!" 

Celina hesitated, but stepped out. Everyone looked at her, surprised. She wasn't wearing her headband anymore, and her hair was in two braids down her shoulders. 

"You look…good." Tracey smiled.

"Clothes aren't as important as the reason we are here!" Otoshi reminded. "You three must do your best at getting good grades, or you'll never get your Pokédexes back!"

"That's right…" Alana muttered quietly. 

"Well, time to meet your teachers!" Cid looked at their schedules. "Ah, what luck! All three of you are in the same classes. And that's including the kendo club and Pokémon Biology 1, with Otoshi and me!"

"Haiyaa!" Alana clasped her hands together in happiness, shutting her eyes. _"My teachers are two of the handsome men I love!" _

"Huraah…" Celina and Tracey looked at each other, unenthusiastic. 

* * * * * *

They went through that day well enough, but when Cid dropped the girls off at their dorm, they collapsed on the beds in the room they shared.

"Older brother, I thought training would take the burden of school off my mind!" His sister whined as she unbraided her two pigtails.

"Oh, Siduko, I can't take this any longer!" Alana hugged him. 

"Heh heh…" He laughed nervously at Alana but had to tear himself away from her. "See you guys in the morning!"

As soon as he left, a large crashing noise sounded through the air as three figures fell through the roof of the dorm. Alana and Celina jumped to their feet. 

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people's within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"James!"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of-" Jessie looked to her partner. "James, this is no time to be goofing off!"

"Help…me…" Alana, who had attached onto him instantly, was cutting off his air circulation.

"You're the most handsome man I have ever seen!" She exclaimed. "I love you!!!"

"Grr…" Celina and Jessie growled, fire burning in their eyes. "Get off of him!" They shouted in unison.

James shook free from her grasp, but froze when he saw her.

"You're…beautiful…" He blushed slightly, his eyes burning into hers. He envisioned her, surrounded by cherry blossoms, sparkles falling around her, and her beautiful smile lighting up his dreams. 

"Oh no…" Celina shook her head. "Yet another man falls for that girl."

"Argh, James!" Jessie grabbed him and slapped his face. "We're not here for you to flirt with girls!"

"Let me guess, you guys got blasted away by Ash and co. again?" Celina asked. They shook their heads.

"That's kid's always in the way of our plans!" Meowth paced around the room. "We don't know what to do about it!" 

"We want his Pikachu and that's all there is to it!" Jessie jumped up. "Right, James?" She looked over at the blue haired boy, but was angered as he gawked at Alana. "If you would quit thinking about yourself and your little pleasures maybe we wouldn't be in this mess!" She screamed at him. 

"Quit arguing." Celina raised her hand to get their attention. "Alana, take Jessie and Meowth out of here and feed them or something." 

"I need to talk with you…" James whispered to her.

"I know." She smiled, thinking about how skilled she was at reading one's mind. "What is it?"

"Well, not that long ago, Jessie, Meowth, and I chased Ash over to Maiden's Peak. We had no idea about the legend of dreaming about the one you would marry if you slept in the shrine." He began. "I was completely infatuated by her, it was the summer's end festival, after all, and her magic began to work. That Brock kid and I fell asleep in her shrine, and Jessie and Ash found us in the morning. Brock really couldn't remember what happened, but I could. I had a dream…"

"Tell me…"

"A dream about the woman I would marry." He looked down at the ground. "It was Jessie. That's why I started being afraid of the Maiden, and snapped out of her curse- the thought of my bride-to-be helped me."

"Is there something wrong with that?" She crossed her arms, a little jealousy overcoming her. "I mean, did you tell Jess?" 

"No, and I think it's better that way." James stood up from his seat on her bed. "You're really the only friend we have outside our little team. That's why I can come to you in such a comfortable manner."

"……" Celina stood there, thinking. "I'm…flattered." 

Meanwhile, Alana handed some food to Jessie and Meowth at the table. They gobbled up the sushi and rice, even the tofu. Alana watched, deep in thought.

"So…" She began. "You guys are in Team Rocket?"

"That's right!" Meowth exclaimed, muffled by food. 

"_Omoshiroi desu_…That's interesting." Alana continued to watch them eat.

"Hey, girl, I want to talk with you." Jessie finished her meal and stood up. "Lay off of James!"

"Are you two…together?"

"No, but he's my partner! As cumbersome as he is, I need him to help me capture that Pikachu! We don't need any pretty little sissy following him around!" She stomped out of the room. 

"Meeeeowth!" It sighed. "Sometimes Jess can be so stubborn."

_"James…" _Alana's green eyes glittered while she thought about him. _"This is the man I've been waiting for! The man I want to marry!" _She slammed her fist down on the table. _"I'm not letting that red haired girl take him from me! He's mine!" _She stomped out of the room too, leaving Meowth to ciao down. 

* * * * * *

"James!" Alana was in a field, surrounded by falling cherry blossom petals and sparkles. James saw her and smiled, and threw her a rose. She caught it and fell into his arms. "I love you, James…" He looked into her green eyes, a breeze blowing his bluish hair around his face. He leaned down, his lips about to meet hers…

"Ms. Miyamoto!" A man's voice had her up in a hurry. "Calculus is not time for you to sleep!"

"Alana…" Tracey and Celina shook their heads, seated behind and next to her.

"It's no wonder you did as bad as you did on your test!" He handed her a paper, with the numbers "45%" written on it in red marker.

"Kenji, very good!" The Math teacher handed him his paper- a perfect score. "And you, Celina, keep up the good work!" Alana groaned as she saw another perfect paper fall onto her desk. 

The school bell rang- the typical Japanese high school bell, signaling them to get to Chemistry class.

"You really should study harder, and get your mind off of Kojiro-chan!" Celina warned as she poured something into a beaker and lit the Bunsen burner. "He's taken- even **_you _**can't compete with the bond Jessie shares with him!"

"I'm supposed to be in seventh grade, not tenth!" Tracey added. "But I do better than you!"

"I wish I could still have time for love at the same time I have school like you, Celes…"

"What?!" She towered over her, fire burning everywhere. "What do you mean by that?!?! I don't have time for "love" or whatever it is! I have to train Pokémon! I could care less about a stupid crush!" 

"Celina…" Tracey had a nervous look on his face. "I really like your emotional fire and all, but did you have to…..?"

"Wha?" She whirled around and saw that her entire table was on fire- it wasn't just mood that made those hot flames around her. "Alanaaaaaaaa!!!" She screamed at her lab partner, who was busy fixing her hair. Alana just stared into her compact mirror, applying a little powder to her face while chaos was in the atmosphere, the fire alarm went off, and all the students were running around. The teacher quickly grabbed the fire extinguisher and put the flames out, Alana not even looking up from her mirror.

"Hyaaaa!" Celina jumped high into the air and landed hard, smashing the cement block with her kendo stick.

"Good." Otoshi wrote something down on his paper. 

It was the third day of school, and they were in their last period class- learning the art of kendo. Celina's hair was tied up in a ponytail higher up on her head than normal, and slightly wavy because she wore her hair in two braids those days. She wiped the sweat from her forehead, brushing aside her long side bangs and tying her wooden stick back onto her waist. Everyone in the class had to wear kendo kimonos, Celina's dark blue, Alana's a dark red, and Tracey's grayish in color. All the other students wore different colored robes, too. 

"I still can't get used to you being in robes." Tracey shook his head, addressing Alana. "It's just not…you."

"You think I don't know that?" She looked down at herself. "Kendo robes just don't show off my great body enough."

"Hey, Alana!" A boy from the class approached her. "How about being my date to the big party someone's holding tonight? It'll be really cool…"

"No asking other students to a date in my class!" Otoshi grabbed his stick and flung it in front of him menacingly. Marowak nodded its head. "Now pay attention everyone."

They were in the gym class made especially for the kendo club, and while Otoshi showed them some new moves, Alana's mind drifted.

"Haiyaaa!" Tracey hit the dummy in front of him, interrupting her daydreams. 

"You're next!" A girl whispered to her. 

She sighed and took her stick, the pretty smile gone from her lips.

They were in Pokémon Biology class, where Alana could actually concentrate a little better, with a great teacher like Cid.

"So no professor has been able to witness the actual evolution of a Slowpoke into a Slowbro." He said, tapping his stick on the picture of the two Pokémon. 

"Mr. Siduko, will you go out with me?" One especially ditzy girl raised her hand and asked. All the other girls giggled.

"Maybe later, Rurishi." He smiled, sending a chain reaction of swoons from the girls.

"Older brother, you _puraboy_…playboy…" Celina was sitting in the front, next to Alana. She looked over to her friend. "Psst! Alana!" 

"What is it, Celes?" 

"Oh wow, those college guys…" One girl sighed deeply, hearts forming in her eyes.

"I think _Ani _gets all these students because the majority are girls that have serious crushes on him!" She whispered. He was blabbing on and on about the evolution stones, but none of the girls were paying attention to what he was saying. His glasses were on top of his spiky red and black hair, as usual, and his green eyes laughed. "And they're obsessed about Otoshi, too! I bet they know more about my brother and our kendo friend more than I do!" 

Alana smiled and looked over to him. _"Yeah, Cid is a good-looking guy…same with Otoshi." _She looked into his eyes. _"Cid's eyes are exactly like mine…exactly like James'…" _She sighed dreamily. 

"Obsession…" Celina and Tracey muttered to each other. 

In Geography…

"There is a country over seas, to the east of us but we refer to it as the West." The female teacher babbled on and on. "They're schools are very different from ours. In most parts of the land, students are required to learn Pre-Algebra in **_seventh _**grade, and Calculus in **_tenth_**."

"So are their kids stupid or something?" A boy asked.

"Not really, but the students **_have _**to go on into high school no matter what, not optional like here." She replied. "And sometimes, a student will not pass the test in seventh grade and have to take Pre-Algebra again in eighth. This may seem shocking, but the literacy rate is even more!" She kept talking, boring the entire class.

After school, Tracey and Celina would go shopping together around Scissor Street with their Pokémon. They met the famous Pokémon breeder, Suzy, and had a lot of fun together, showing off their Pokémon to people. Alana would just sit around the dorm, throw out all the love letters she received from boys for the day, and watch television. The five days passed, and soon the torture was over.

"Huraaaay!" Tracey and Celina hugged each other, overjoyed. 

"Yes! No more dealing with incompetent students and girls that constantly send me love notes!" Otoshi threw his nametag into the air, Marowak as happy as him. 

"The last day of school! Aren't you happy, oh flirtiest one?" Celina asked Alana.

"You're right, there's no reason for me to be so sad!" She jumped up, her trademark gorgeous smile on her face. "Let's get started with our journey again!"

All four of them raced away, just as Cid and Principal Kasuragi appeared with their certificates. 

"Okay…" They looked at each other, shrugging. "Where'd they go?"

Narrator: "So the future looks bright for these young ones, as long as they don't have to go to school any time soon." They were riding their bikes, laughing as Marowak struggled to hang onto Otoshi's bike and Marril held onto Tracey's hair. "Alana has found a new love, and everyone seemed to get a good education about the Japanese art of kendo!"

Episode 22: NINJAS OF THE SAFARI ZONE

"Here we are- Fuchsia City!" Tracey lowered his town map, and a beautiful city became visible to them. 

"Alright!" Otoshi and Celina looked to each other, determined smiles on their faces. 

"Oh great, not another fight for a badge!" Alana crossed her arms. 

"And what about **_you_**, Alana?" Celina shot her a glare. "You left Pallet Town, saying how you were going to be the world's greatest trainer. Well you can't if you don't get badges!"

"That is true!" Otoshi agreed. "What is your goal, if you do not want to compete in the Pokémon League?"

"Ssh! _Kitte_! Listen!" Tracey raised his hand to hush them, and a distant rumbling could be heard. "What is it?" 

A herd of Tauros appeared on the horizon, stampeding towards them. People on the streets screamed and panicked, and some men in suits chased after them on Rapidash.

"Let's get out of heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere!" Alana yelled as she ran, followed by the rest of them. 

"Wait!" Celina and Tracey screeched to a stop. "We've got to help those men safely put those Tauros back into captivity!" 

Tracey agreed. They looked at each other briefly and chose their Pokémon. 

"Marril, go!"

"Go, Arcanine!"

"When did you get an Arcanine?" Otoshi asked. 

"I used to Fire Stone I bought in Celadon City!" She turned around and winked at him. "Round them up with a Fire Spin!"

The Tauros were surrounded by flames and reared back, frightened. 

"Marril, calm them down with Water Gun!" 

The fire was extinguished quickly, and the Tauros lay, injured but not knocked out, on the ground. There were over a dozen of them. 

"Thank you so much!" One man rode up on his Rapidash and shook Tracey's hand. "These Tauros escaped from the Safari Zone, and we've been chasing them around for so long!"

"The Safari Zone?" Everyone asked.

"That's right!" He smiled. "For just 500 yen, you get thirty special Pokéballs called Safari Balls and you get to capture all the Pokémon you want, with a time limit, of course." 

"Okay, let's check it out!" Celina suggested. "I'd do anything to capture more Pokémon!"

The man thanked them again and rode away with the rest, Safari Balls that contained the Tauros in their hands. 

"This is great!" Alana exclaimed.

"Yes, a perfect opportunity to capture some Pokémon." Otoshi added.

They walked their bikes around the city and noticed some houses nearby. When they went into the first one, the Old Fishing Guru's brother welcomed them and gave them a Good Rod. When they went to the other, they met a short-tempered warden who had lost his teeth.

"Ma mee ah gaah!" He threw a chair at the wall. "Fai mai meee!"

"What?" Celina tried to read what he was saying more clearer. "He's saying something like: 'My teeth are gone! Find my teeth!', or something like that." 

"I bet they're in the Safari Zone, where this warden works." Tracey guessed. 

They went over to the building where one had to pay to get into the Safari Zone. The same man that thanked them for helping him was there, and they paid him 500 yen and each received thirty green Safari Balls. They were instructed not to use any Pokémon to weaken the Pokémon, and could only use bait and rocks if needed. 

"Remember, we have a time limit so hurry it up!" Alana reminded. 

They each went their separate ways. Since Celina had the Good Rod, she went to the pond in Area 1 and dropped a line into the water. Tracey went to the grass in Area 2 and searched quietly for a Pokémon. Alana wandered into a building near the entrance to the Safari Zone. Otoshi was in the tall grass somewhere. 

"Oh, I got something!" Celina pulled back on her Good Rod when she felt a nibble. She whipped her Pokédex and read the words as she continued to pull on her rod. "The hooked Dratini attacks…" She read aloud. 

She found herself in front of a graceful and utterly adorable creature. 

"Wow, you found yourself a legendary Pokémon!" Tracey walked up.

"Yeah…" Celina concentrated, not wanting the monster to run away. She threw a little bait, and watched as it ate. "Go, Safari Ball!" She threw the ball, sucking it in as it hit Dratini. The green ball shook and shook, and the two trainers stood tensely, waiting to see what would happen. Not much later, she was the proud owner of a level 15 Dratini. 

"Congrats!" He held up one of his Safari Balls. "I caught myself a Venonat. I guess I was too busy drawing Pokémon to capture anything else!" 

Celina smiled. "You really have a talent for that." She was sitting at the edge of big flat rock overhanging the pond, a place used a lot for other fishers. A pair of Butterfree fluttered overhead, but both of them were so deep in thought by the peacefulness of their surroundings that they didn't even notice. "Show me some of your drawings!" She broke the silence.

"Okay…" Tracey flipped open his sketchbook, revealing page after page of detailed pencil drawings. "I'm a Pokémon Watcher, and I quickly draw every new Pokémon I see. It's really how I want to make a living later on…"

"These are beautiful!" Celina studied a picture of an Eevee rolling around a curled up Chansey. "Like I said, you're really good at what you do!" 

They looked to each other, smiling. Otoshi watched from nearby, a slightly hurt look on his face. A rustle from the bushes snapped him out of his unawareness quickly as a Doduo popped out of the grass. He was quick to capture it.

"Wow! I won a prize!" Alana is in another building, confetti and balloons everywhere.

"That's right!" A man told her. "You're the first one ever to win our Secret House Sweepstakes! It's because this house is hidden out of site. And we're celebrating our success by giving you this HM 03!"

"_Kawaii_!" She took the Item in her hand and left happily. She stumbled on another object on her way out. "Hmm?" She picked it up and saw that they were some Gold Teeth. "Eww…Well, it looks like that mean warden's, so I better keep it."

Alana continued to walk along, but she heard something from the tall grass nearby, and got ready for a Pokémon to appear. But a man jumped out and grabbed her by the waist, carrying her away screaming. A Rhyhorn stomped by, obviously aimed to hit her, but missed thanks to her hero. 

"Young girl, you should be careful not to make so much noise in a Safari Zone!" The man told her. He was dressed in black, and had dark blue hair and a cape. He was an obvious ninja. "I am Koga, the gym leader in Fuchsia City." 

"Thank you for saving me!" Alana said. 

Back at Area 1, where Otoshi watched Tracey and Celina chat cheerfully, another dark figure appeared. 

"I am Aya, ninja warrior and Pokémon trainer!" A woman with long green hair tied up in a high ponytail and wearing a bright pink ninja costume jumped out of nowhere. Her suit had a short miniskirt, attracting Otoshi's attention quickly. "I have been watching you three since you came into the Safari zone. It seems that two of you battle for badges, no?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Celina ran up, followed by Tracey. 

"Challenge my older brother and I at our gym here in Fuchsia City, that is, if you can find it!" She whipped her glossy green ponytail away. "Hope to see you there!" She hopped away, ninja-style.

"Looks like you found another one of you kindred spirits, Otoshi!" Tracey joked, laughing at the blushing boy. 

* * * * * * 

Otoshi, Celina, and Tracey met Alana at the front gates of the Safari Zone. They left and headed to the warden's house, where they gave him his Gold Teeth back.

"Thanks, kids! Have an HM as a reward for helpin' me out!" He gave them HM 04.

"That reminds me!" Alana pulled out her HM 03. "This HM contains Surf! I found it lying around."

"And this one has Strength!" Celina raised the other Item. 

They wandered out, to the east, searching for the gym. 

"Where could it be?" Tracey used binoculars to look around, but all he saw were trees upon more trees. 

"Where's Otoshi?" Alana suddenly asked.

"Not again!" Celina threw her bike to the ground. "I'll get you for this, jeeeeerk!" She ran off, flailing her arms about in anger. 

"Marowak, Focus Energy!" The purple-haired kendo commanded. His Pokémon glowed blue, charging up. "Bone Club!" 

It hit the Scyther and sent it flying to the ground. 

"You have defeated me, young man." Koga nodded his head, signaling Aya to hand him the Soul Badge.

"We did it, Marowak!" Otoshi held it up for his friend to see. 

"Just wait a minute here!" Celina appeared, purple fire burning in her eyes. "You ditched me again to take the badge you knew I was gonna get!" She raised her Pokéball in the air. "Okay then! I challenge you to a match, Koga!" 

"Where's Alana and Tracey?" Otoshi asked.

"Aaah!" A scream rang through the gym. Alana and Tracey had fallen in a trap in the ground of the gym.

"This dumb gym's full of traps and crap!" Alana growled, moaning in pain. "How the heck did Celes get through this?"

"Ah, they'll take care of themselves!" She said. "I'm Celina Meraki, and I challenge you to a match for the Soul Badge! 

"I, Koga, accept your challenge!" He raised an object in his hand. "You will also receive this TM 06, which contains Toxic. Go, Koffing!"

"Kadabra, you're up!" She used telekinesis to throw the ball and send out her Pokémon.

* * * * * *

"Alright!" Tracey was congratulated Celina, who had defeated his last Pokémon, a Weezing. He and Alana had escaped the trap with Aya's help. 

"Looks like that Soul Badge and TM are mine!" She was given the Items by Koga himself.

"You fight well, with those psychic Pokémon of yours." He said.

She bowed and left the gym. Otoshi was showing off some of his sword skills for Aya, but Alana grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him away. They rode to Route 16 on their bikes, eager to see what awaited them next. 

Episode 23: A MARRIL LITTLE CHRISTMAS

Narrator: "We find our four young trainers on Route 16, near a beautiful town known as Sunny Town. But the only way to get there is to cross the bridge on bikes, so they do so." 

"Have a good time!" The man at the booth at the beginning at the bridge told them. 

They rode along happily, Marril at its usual spot on Tracey's head, and Marowak riding behind Otoshi. 

"Marii! Marril, Marril!" It enjoyed the feel of wind against its blue fur.

"You like that, Marril?" Tracey laughed, looking up at his friend. 

"Mew would like riding with me, too." Celina called out her Pokémon. "Try Transforming to a Pidgey, Mew!" It perched on her shoulder, in Pidgey form. 

Suddenly, a bunch of people riding on bikes appeared, circling the four.

"We're the Bridge Bike Gang!" A teenage guy with spiky orange hair shouted, dressed in typical gangster clothes. "My name's Choppers, and my gang controls these parts around here, which means you can't get past us unless you beat us in a Pokémon battle!"

"I will battle you!" Otoshi jumped off his bike, his Marowak at his side in an instant. 

"Go, Golem! Beat that puny bone-carrier!" He threw his Pokéball.

"Marowak, go!" 

They fought against each other, and it seemed like they were both about the same level. But Otoshi arose victorious nonetheless. 

"So ya gonna let us pass?" Alana asked, getting impatient. A few guys in the gang were eying her carefully, making her nervous.

"No, not until you beat me!" A girl stepped out. She had green hair, medium length, and dark purple eyes. "I'm Tyra, and I'm not going to let you pass just because of some dumb luck!"

"You don't **_own _**this bridge!" Tracey shouted.

"Yeah, what makes you think you can shove us around like this?" Celina jumped up. "Feh! Even more self-centered than Jessie!"

"?!" Everyone looked up. Tyra stepped forward. "Did you say…Jessie? And self-centered?"

"Yeah, she's a pretty girl with bright reddish pink hair in a bizarre style." She answered. "And she hangs with some cute guy named James and a talking Meowth."

"It must be them!" Choppers looked to Tyra. "Jessie and James used to be part of our gang!"

"Really…?" Alana was surprised. 

"_Omoshiroi desu…_That's interesting…" Celina rubbed her chin thoughtfully while Otoshi and Tracey stood by, confused.

"Are you a friend of theirs?" Tyra asked. "Because we haven't seen them in such a long time, and I'm sure everyone wants to know how they've changed throughout these years!" 

A cold gust of wind made everyone shiver. 

"It's…winter…" Tracey hugged Marril tight. 

"From where we've traveled, there really was no way to tell!" Celina realized. 

"We might get some snow around here, so why don't you four come with us for shelter and tell us all about Jess and James?" Choppers grabbed Celina's hand. "We'll be glad if you'd stay with us so we can catch up on our friends' news!" 

"Alright…" She looked back to Otoshi and Tracey. 

They were in an abandoned building, somewhere in Sunny Town and near the bridge. The outside seemed junky, but inside it was elaborately decorated with Christmas things. A large ornate tree stood in the middle, and the furnace was transformed into a fireplace. It wasn't shabby at all- the outside appearance was deceiving.

"We're planning to celebrate Christmas as a group, our gang!" Tyra smiled as her friends agreed. "This is our little hideout, in case the gangs from the city on the other side of the bridge want to bother us."

"You guys sure went all out when it came to fixing this place up!" Tracey complimented. "I mean, you'd never guess from walking by on the streets."

"Wow! Your Christmas tree is beautiful!" Alana seated herself on a red couch. "And you even put carpet around this place!"

"Yeah, we worked hard to make this building a decent place to stay." A boy from the gang told them. 

"Exactly…how long is it until Christmas?" Otoshi asked.

"Geez, you Pokémon trainers really don't keep track of your calendar!" Choppers shook his head. "Christmas is in a little over two weeks!"

Celina, Alana, Otoshi, and Tracey gasped.

"Have we been **_that _**busy training?" Alana asked. 

"I guess so…" Celina looked to the ground. 

"You should celebrate the holiday with us!" Tyra suggested while everyone nodded their heads. "I like your style, it's not ditzy or wimpy like most trainers that pass by! And maybe you can tell us a little about Jessie and James!" 

"Okay!" Alana clasped her hands together, smiling typical Anime style.

"Great! We get to spend our Christmas with some new friends!" Celina turned to Otoshi and Tracey while Marril laughed with glee. 

All that day, Celina regaled the bicycle gang by telling them all she could about Jessie and James. 

"They seemed to have join a gang of their own!" Tyra wondered.

"You can put it that way…" Alana smiled. 

"It looks like they're living the good life." Tyra sighed. "That's Big Jess!"

"Hmm…" Tracey hopped to Celina's side. "You never told us about being friends with these people named Jessie and James!"

"Well…there are a lot of things you don't know about me…" Celina chose not to tell him that they were in Team Rocket. Her friendship with an evil organization would have to remain hidden. 

"Well it sounds like you're really good friends with them!" One guy said.

"You can put it that way…" Alana answered.

"Though I bet if this James guy is as woman-attracting as he seems," Tracey smirked slyly. "Then Alana would like to be much **_more _**than just friends with him."

"You could put it that way…" She thought carefully. 

"Wow, Otoshi, I never knew how cool kendo was!" One of the girls watched as he twirled his stick skillfully in the air.

"Otoshi, isn't humbleness one of the characteristics of a kendo?" Tracey slid into the scene, Anime style. "You taught that to us yourself when we were in your class."

"Well," He threw the stick in the air and caught it, swinging it around to face him. "Entertaining new friends is also known as hospitality, another major trait in a kendo."

"Wow!" Some girls gathered around him, their eyes glittering.

"Yeah, hospitality…" Tracey scoffed. 

"You could put it that-"

"Alana! Knock it off!" Celina was on top of her, yanking her hair. 

"I can tell that…" Tyra said to Choppers as they watched Otoshi smothered by affection, Tracey shaking his head, and Celina and Alana arguing. "…This is going to be an interesting Christmas." 

* * * * * *

Everyone was gathered around the fireplace that was lit for the cold weather. All the lights were off, but the flames cast a warm glow in the large room. 

"I still can't believe it's Christmas already!" Alana thought. "It's a good thing I went shopping yesterday with Tyra to buy gifts for everyone!"

"Why don't **_you_** tell **_me_** about Jessie and James?" Celina turned to Tyra and asked. The three girls were sitting between the fireplace and the Christmas tree, the other people in the gang spread out to various areas of the room.

"Well, they used to be one of us- Sunny Town's Bridge Bike Gang!" She began, whipping her green hair behind her. Marril was on her lap, cooing as she pet it kindly. "When she first came here, she wasn't with James. She would ride her bike around, swinging her chain and laughing maniacally. She was so cool! My role model…" She looked down to Marril, smiling as she recalled those memories. "At the time, she was best friends with a girl named Cassidy…"

"Did you say Cassidy?" Celina was surprised. Mew, still in Pidgey form, was just as shocked.

"Yeah, a blonde girl with these gorgeous lavender eyes." Tyra continued. "They got into an argument, I think because everyone lost interest in Cassidy when Jessie joined the gang. So in the end, Cassidy left in a hurry, and that's when we found Little Jim." 

"James? You called him Little Jim? How cute!" Alana laughed. 

"Anyway, James **_was _**real cute." She tossed her head back, looking at the tall tree and its bright red balls. "He was like a little brother to us all, while Jessie was like an older sister! One day they just left us, telling us they had found a job with a respectable gangster and that they'd be fine. And promised that…" She sniffed, tears forming in her eyes. "They'd come back to us one day…" 

"It's so saaaad!" Choppers had appeared by her, tears streaming down his face. The sad background music played as the whole gang started to cry. "We were so worried that they could've gotten seriously hurt out there, in a gang we didn't even know." 

"How…tragic!" Otoshi and Tracey hugged each other, crying also. "We're so glad that Celina was able to tell you they're okay." 

"Umm…" Alana and Celina looked to each other, confused. 

That night they rode over to the airport with the gang. 

"I'm going to miss you!" Tyra hugged Celina and Alana. "Thanks for stopping to tell us about Jessie and James!" 

"Come visit us in Sunny Town anytime!" Choppers said. 

The whole bike gang bid farewell as the four of them went on the plane for the trip back home, to celebrate the holidays with their families. 

"I'm hoooooome!" Alana waltzed into her house, slamming the door open. 

"Alana!" Mrs. Miyamoto went to greet her daughter. "Is Celina here, too?" 

"Mother!" Celina entered her home in a similar fashion, but followed by Otoshi and Tracey. "My friends and I are here for Christmas!"

"I'm so glad you could make it!" Mrs. Meraki came up, wiping her hands on her apron. Like most of their mothers, she seemed very young and attractive. 

The guys introduced themselves to her, showering her with compliments. She immediately asked to see what condition Mew was in, and Celina left her Pokémon with her to feed and care for. She ran over to Professor Oak's Lab as fast as she could. 

"You made it!" Cid looked up from his book, his goofy glasses glinting. 

"Big brother!" She smiled and greeted him. 

"Oh, Celina, I'm glad you could be here." Professor Oak appeared. "And how many Pokémon have you captured?"

"Umm…about fifty-three." 

"Very good!" Cid complimented. 

"Not quite as much as I expected from you…" Oak rubbed his chin as she dropped to the ground, Anime style. "You may have much more than Gary, but keep in mind that you have much more knowledge from your years of study. But I'll give you this Item Finder for having more than fifty Pokémon, and a little Christmas gift." 

Celina gratefully took the Item and started to run back to her house. On her way, while passing Gary's house, a sweet voice singing made her stop in her tracks. She stood there, her purple eyes quivering, and at the same time she mentally scolded herself. 

"May…" She turned around, surprise and happiness in her eyes. "I'm home." 

"Satsuki!" May looked up from her garden surprised, but then tears formed in her eyes. "I began to worry that this would be our first Christmas away from each other!" 

_"How could I have completely forgotten May Oak?" _Celina asked herself as they hugged. _"May…" _

_ _

Back at Celina's house…

"This is the cutest, most bubbly and hyper Pokémon I have ever seen!" Mrs. Meraki squeezed Marril lovingly. "You did a good job raising it!" 

"That's great, coming from a great breeder like you!" Tracey said as he hung some ornaments on the tree by the fireplace. 

"Breeding Pokémon is very difficult." Otoshi was on the ladder, trying to hang some ornaments higher on the tree, Marowak struggling to hold the ladder still. "Who knew such a bright and beautiful and kind and talented woman like you could be the mother of a short tempered-"

A loud bang rang through the air as Celina crashed a chair down on his head. 

"What? You were saying something about short tempered?" She smirked. "I didn't bring you here to hit on my mother!" 

"_Konnichiwa_!" Alana popped in, hiding something in her hands. "Mrs. Meraki, it's me!" 

"Alana! You've become such a beautiful young woman." She looked up from the many Pokémon scattered about the house. 

"Thank you." She smiled and looked over to Tracey under the tree. She popped up from behind him and tapped on his shoulder. "Hey, Trace, look up!" 

"Hmm?" He finished placing a Pokéball shaped ornament on the branch and raised his head. She had placed a leafy object on the tree above their heads. "What? Mistletoe?" 

"That's right!" Alana moved her face closer to his. "You know how it goes…" 

"Marowaaaak!" Otoshi clumsily fell to the ground as the ladder toppled over. Marowak had its eyes closed, wiping its hands. "You did that…on purpose…" 

"Well, we shouldn't let that ruin the mood!" Alana turned to Tracey. "What? Trace?" 

He had escaped out of there as fast as he could. 

* * * * * *

It was Christmas Eve, and Professor Oak was holding a party at his lab. Actually, Cid was, but Oak wasn't around to find out. They all sat around a large fireplace, Pokémon and human, chatting with each other with bright Christmas spirits. 

"I love Christmas!" Alana clasped her hands together. 

"What? This is Professor Oak's Lab?" Tracey was restless, trying to find him. 

"And a Pidgey in a pear tree…" Some children sang in the background. 

"Oak's not here." Cid was drinking so much sake and his words were slurred. "This ain't his lab…it's mine!" 

"Ugh! I hate when my nineteen year old brother gets drunk!" Celina was hugging Marril and Mew and looked over as he flirted with Gary's fan club. "What? Gary's here?" 

"Hey, Celina, look up!" A familiar obnoxious voice made her glance up. 

"Gary…?" She looked up at the spiky haired boy as he held mistletoe over her head. "Forget it!" 

"Well…" He tried to hide his embarrassment. "Too bad your whole family couldn't be here to celebrate Christmas! Just like every other year!" 

Celina stared at him coldly and left the lab quickly with her Pokémon. Alana smacked Gary across the head and yelled at him while Otoshi tried to guess what was happening. Tracey watched the whole thing from the other side of the room, his brown eyes following Celina as she ran outside. 

"I wish…" Celina was seated by her fireplace at home, Mew and Marril in her lap. "I wish Father were here to celebrate Christmas with me… He's always so busy, and now that he's working on a secret project we haven't heard from him at all." 

"Celina?" Tracey opened the door and spotted her by the fire. "I've got to show you something, come on!" He grabbed the reluctant girl's hand and flashed a kind smile, surprising her. 

"What is it?" She was dragged outside, where the ground was covered in a cold white mass, intricate flakes of snow falling all around them. "Snow…" 

"I've never seen this before…" Mew poked its head in the coldness. 

Marril rolled around, giggling happily like a baby. Mew was quick to follow. 

"I know neither of us had time to buy each other a gift." Tracey said, pulling something out of his pocket. "But I found this lying around and decided to give it to you." 

"……" She took a Pokéball out of his hand and opened it up. It was a Jynx, waving a Santa Claus hat in the air. "A psychic Pokémon!" 

"Yeah, I traded some weirdo in Cerulean City a Poliwhirl for it just a few minutes before I met you." He rubbed the back of his head, still smiling. "It's rumored that Jynx is Santa's helper-"

He was cut off when Celina brought her lips to his, wrapping her arms around his neck. Tracey was a full head shorter than her, and he realized that as he placed his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to his body. 

"A…kiss?" Alana was spying from nearby. "And none of them used mistletoe! How ironic, right, Otoshi?" She turned to him. 

"Right…" The kendo watched with ice-cold eyes as snowflakes fell on his long bangs. "_Meri Kurisumasu_, Satsuki." 

The camera zooms out and focuses on the moon and stars shining brightly in the sky, the snow falling gently through the cold winter air. 

ç To Be Continued…

Author's notes: I **_know _**girls aren't allowed to join the kendo club to be kendo, but I just felt like putting that part in. 


End file.
